


Exquisite

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Few days behind but that's okay, Hux is just really fond of Ren's lovely nose, I don't know what to say for myself, Like it turns him on sometimes, M/M, Nose stuff?, This is fluffy smut help, Unconventional foreplay, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t explain it,” He says, “All I know is that I /do/ like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite

The stars shine through the large window of the ship, casting blue-white light across the control panel where Hux is standing, back pressed against the metal as Kylo leans down to place kisses along the other’s neck. After a particularly heated makeout session like this, with the doors of the control room locked, they have all the time in the world to make it back to another room, or even get off here. Hux tugs Kylo back down when he starts to stand up, lips parted as if he wants to say something, but Hux distracts him with an actual kiss, having been craving one ever since Kylo had made the move on him.

The kiss lingers, tender but passionate as they move their lips together slowly, and Hux manages to sneak in a gentle nip to Kylo’s lower lip. He breaks the kiss for a moment to breathe, and when he does, Kylo lifts him by his ass, and Hux wraps his legs around the other’s waist to keep himself up. The next thing he knows he’s being pressed up against the door, and Kylo’s nose is running along the base of his neck to by his ear, where the man leaves a gentle kiss on an already existent hickey, and revels in the way it makes Hux shudder in his grasp. Hux shifts just enough to be able to press a kiss to Ren’s forehead, and then gently presses little open-mouthed kisses along the bridge of his nose. He works slowly down the bridge of his nose, and presses another small kiss to the tip of his nose before kissing his other lip, and then whispers against Ren’s mouth.

“Why don’t you ever let me mark you back?” Hux asks, softly reaching up and running his index finger along Ren’s nose, which he finds beautiful, which he remembers breaking on more than one occasion, and he recognizes the small bump from the first time when Ren didn’t go to have it reset because it embarrassed him that he broke his nose anyways. He also recalls Hux got angry that he felt bad for doing it, so he then punched him again somewhere else before getting the first aid kit. 

“Snoke doesn’t like to know that I bruise too, he doesn’t like to know I’m not invincible, babe,” He whispers back, eyes lidded as Hux continues to pull back and admire Hux again, hand remaining on his cheek as he takes in his eyes, his rosy cheeks, his nose, and those full lips that were meant for him to kiss, and him to kiss only.

“I think it’s because you’re possessive but you don’t want to have someone be in possession of you. You’re a wild card,” He says, and Ren smiles just slightly before shaking his head.

“No, I’m yours. All yours and only yours,” He says, pressing his nose at the others jaw before kissing the same spot, earning a gentle groan from the man he’s pressed against the cool door.

“And I’m yours, Ren,” He whispers, to which the Knight smirks slightly, nuzzling his nose against Hux’s collarbone and then listening to the quiet, delighted moan from the man. “You’re so beautiful, divine,” Hux whispers to Kylo, who seems to enjoy the compliment as a smile pulls up onto his lips. 

“Mm, you think?” He mutters, and Hux nods a bit before leaning in and kissing his nose again, to which Kylo smiles. “You confuse me,” He murmurs, and Hux tilts his head a little as he continues to press small kisses along his nose and cheeks.

“Why?” He questions, and the gravelly chuckle is more than enough to get Hux to shiver slightly, and the Knight speaks up again momentarily. 

“You’re so fascinated with me, I don’t understand,” Kylo says, and he shrugs. “Perhaps you should explain it to me.”

“How do I explain it? You are just so beautiful, your features are perfect, you’re absolutely exquisite. Your physique is wonderful and you’re powerful; I would rule the entire galaxy with you by my side.” He confides, and Ren gives a small hum as he lifts the undershirt of the man up to expose his stomach, where he places a warm hand to feel the skin and slight muscle underneath it, and then trails his hand up more under his shirt before Hux huffs a little. “Stop teasing me, Kylo,” He says, and Kylo nods, reaching to tug the shirt off. 

“And you really like my nose, can you explain that?” He asks, to which Hux blushes and shakes his head.

“I can’t explain it,” He says, “All I know is that I /do/ like it.” Ren chuckles as he says the next part, fingers playing with the button and zipper of Hux’s pants idly.

“And it turns you on sometimes?” He questions, to which Hux nods a little with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, actually. Embarrassing, right?” He mutters the last part, and Kylo shakes his head.

“I think it’s flattering, and kind of endearing,” He mutters, and Hux tugs Kylo’s shirt up a bit, and then pulls it off before pushing Ren’s hair back out of his face, cupping both of his cheeks. 

“Mhm?” Hux raises a brow, and when Kylo nods, he simply smiles gently and then gently tugs at his hair. “Now hurry up, please, I have paperwork and things to do,” He teases, and Kylo smiles a little bit before he nods. 

Kylo holds him up and turns around, finding a surface to set Hux on that won’t mess with the ship’s controls, and he starts to undo the General’s pants. He’s glad to see Hux is still hard and eager, and he gets down enough to press a kiss underneath his member at the very base, tip of his nose running along the sensitive skin as he begins to slowly press open mouthed kisses along the underside of his cock. Each kiss and each brush of the other’s nose alongside his shaft draws a little moan out of him, eyes on the man who’s giving him the attention in the first place. He doesn’t waste time teasing Hux, and instead wraps his lips around the head, circling his tongue around it before pressing it into the slit, a delighted keen coming from the man above him. He slowly ducks his head down, warm mouth taking Hux’s length in slowly. He deepthroats him to get the entirety of his length in, a skill practiced through the multiple times they’ve done this before. Hux still isn’t great at deepthroating because he gags a lot, but he makes up for it in the skill he has with his tongue. He moves his head slowly hollowing his cheeks when he pulls back, and humming when he goes back down. Everytime he goes down, he makes sure to nuzzle his nose against the small patch of fine, ginger hair every chance he gets, which causes the General to buck his hips up just a little, something that he usually can maintain control of, because he’s scared of hurting Kylo or choking him if he does, but right now, he doesn’t care. He also doesn’t care that he’s leaking salty-sweet precum, or the fact that Kylo is getting closer and closer to making him come with each hum, nudge of his nose, and varying suction. Each moment of warmth around his length just kept bringing him closer and closer to orgasm, moans growing louder and louder. When Kylo finally brings him to orgasm, he pulls back just enough to get almost all of his seed in his mouth except for a slight bit that slipped onto His lips. Hux immediately pulls him up, sucking Ren’s lower lip into his mouth before kissing him, letting Ren pull back after a moment longer, a small smirk on his face.

“Your turn, General.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I don't even know what to say anymore.


End file.
